Her one birthday wish
by Jokess
Summary: In celeration of Hinatachan's birthday here is a one shot celebrating it.


Skiergirl- Yes, another fanfiction that has nothing to do with my drabbles. But, since it is Hinata-chan's birthday and since she is the most like me I shall give her a fanfiction as a present. That and this idea has been bugging me since two days ago when I re-learned today was Hinata-chan's birthday.

Her one birthday wish-

Hinata Hyuuga had thought about one thing she could wish for, for her birthday. But, no matter how many days she spent thinking on what she wanted nothing came to mind. Thoughts and ideas ran vaguely through her head but she didn't think any of them would do for her birthday wish. After all Kiba, Shino and her sensei Kurenai had wished that she wish for something good for her birthday. And as they were the ones who were throwing her the part Hinata felt like she couldn't disappoint her sensei and teammates.

So, for the three days she had known about the party, Hinata had thought hard on what she could wish for. Unfortunately nothing came to mind even now, three days later. And she was afraid she was going to disappoint the others. After all though it was traditional not to tell any person a birthday wish Hinata knew that they still wanted her to make a good one as she always ended up telling everyone what she wished for when pressured to. And of course without fail her wishes were always for others to do better. Never anything for herself.  
Perhaps that was why this was so hard, because one of the restrictions on her wish was that it had to be selfish. She had to wish for something for herself rather then anyone else and not tell anyone what she wished for so that her wish would come true.

Perhaps it seemed a bit silly but Hinata knew that her teammates and teacher only wanted what was best for her. And even if she didn't totally understand why she would give them what they wanted. Perhaps this was not exactly what everyone wanted but they would settle for small steps from Hinata because for now that was all she could give.

Still dwelling on what she could do for her birthday wish Hinata came upon the ramen shop where her part was to be held. Not a lot of people had come, only some of the Konoha nins around her age but it was enough for Hinata. Just having Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee, everyone really, was enough to bring a smile on Hinata's face as she walked into the ramen shop to be greeted by a large. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA"

Much to Hinata's embarrassment she was showered with confetti and various other harmless paper products as well as balloons which rained down from somewhere near the ceiling. Immediately talk about all thing surrounded her from, 'How did it feel to be another year younger'

To things like 'What are you going to wish for?"

Stuttering the whole entire time through all these questions Hinata answered to the best of her ability turning red the various times she said she couldn't tell what she wished for. After all she felt bad that she couldn't tell them. Worse yet was she still hadn't decided what she wanted to wish for and now if she could think of nothing she would be disappointing all these people. And that wasn't something she could do hence why Hinata became more and more nervous by the minute.

Nervous or not though she couldn't help but notice one specific person, Sasuke aside of course, was absent. That person being Naruto. 'I wonder what happened to him.' she thought not fully realizing that her thoughts meant she had expected Naruto to be one of the first people to greet her with a happy birthday. Either that or be the loudest one here.

What was more odd to the girl as that Hinata didn't remember seeing Naruto at all through the day. And though no one seemed worried to where Naruto might have been she was worried. After all she admired Naruto, perhaps even loved him though she would never admit that to herself or anyone else, so his disappearance was slightly scary to Hinata when she was getting used to having him back in Konoha.  
Sure, she still stammered worse then ever when around him but that was better when she had fainted in front of him after he had come back from training with Jiraya. And though she had almost fainted a couple more times she had managed not to before running off leaving Naruto in confusion and the others around her confused, if but less so, as well.

As the hours passed Hinata kept quiet about her fear for Naruto. She already figured he had more important things to do then come to her party. Either that or he had forgotten. Either way though Hinata was disappoint and though not angry with Naruto she wished he could have made it. And though she dared not ask what had happened to Naruto, she just couldn't manage something like that even now, she wanted to ask and was struggling against herself not to ask. Making the answers she gave to everyone else vague causing the others  
to worry about her though Hinata didn't notice this for some time.

When she did notice, thanks to a question of concern from Sakura, Hinata blushed a dark red shaking her head not able to actually speak from being embaressed. After all she had made people worry about her for a long time and all because she was worried for someone who wasn't even here. "I-I-I-I-I'm s-sorry Sakura-c-c-han." she said softly turning her head way as she played with her hands. "I-I didn't mean to worry anyone." Hinata said blushing an even deep shade of red when she saw Sakura smile.

"It's all right Hinata-san." Sakura said in reply to Hinata. "I'm sure you have things to worry about. Just try not to because today is your birthday and you should be celebrating"

Hinata nodded still rather red at what had happened. Never the less the time was coming for her to make a wish and that meant she had to concentrate on that rather then on Naruto and where he went or anything else for that matter.  
So, doing some last minute thinking Hinata barely heard them singing Happy Birthday to her as a gigantic cake, larger then herself at least by a foot,was carried in by a multitude of people. Followed by the cake, though Hinata could not see, was a present wrapped in orange, black and a yellow ribbon that was also somewhat taller then Hinata herself.

As everyone set down the cake, and the present unseen behind the cake, Hinata blushed bright read again trying to stammer out that these people didn't have to do all this to her only to be hushed and quieted by reassurances that it was okay and that they wanted to do this for Hinata.

Not able to fight back. And not really wanting to, Hinata just listened to the rest of everyone singing a small embarrassed smile on her face as everyone finished singing finally.

"Now make a wish." someone blurted out to get agreement from everyone else. "Ugh...Ugh...O-Okay." Hinata muttered so only a few people could hear though word was passed around and everyone was quiet as Hinata thought looking at the candles placed in front of the cake for her to blow out.

Thinking deeply a vague idea ran through her mind and as Hinata thought on it as best she could she decided to use that idea. So in her mind she wished. 'I wish I knew where Naruto was so I would stop worrying about him.' There, one selfish wish that she couldn't tell anyone lest she embarrass herself and disappoint the others. Blowing out all the candles, turning red from the effort yet again, Hinata smiled slightly as everyone clapped for her. It was true she got embarrassed from so much attention on her but, for once she thought it was something she could get used to with time. A lot of time yes, but it was something she could get used to. Hence why she was smiling now enjoying this company and this party.

"All right." someone, perhaps Sakura said a large smile on her face, now you get to open your present before eating cake because your present is very special"

Hinata blushed deeply at this wondering what her present could be to be so special. "Y-You d-d-didn't have to." she muttered though Sakura, for she had been the one speaking, shook her head. "We wanted to Hinata-san." she said firmly. "Now, please open it"  
Hinata nodded and walked up to the large present with the yellow bow. And slowly, neatly, started to unwrap the present the best she could having to stand at the tip of her toes to reach the very top of the present to unwrap it. What was left was a large brown box that seemed to hold whatever present was.

Not sure how to go about it Hinata stepped back before she was lifted up, to her embarrassment, by Kakashi to the top of the present where two flaps covered whatever was inside. Seeing as the flaps weren't tape all Hinata had to do was open each flap from a safe spot on the box that had seemed to be put there for this purpose.

So opening the flap Hinata literally fell off the box in shock only to land in expecting arms as the present inside the box managed to jump out a large smile on his face.

Yes, his face for the present had contained no one else but one Naruto Uzumaki who had almost overheated, and fainted from the heat, of the small space of the box. He had survived though, sweaty yes, but conscious never the less.

Seeing Hinata had managed to stay awake herself Naruto smiled taking Hinata's hand and lifting her up from the crown that was supporting her. "Sorry for missing your party Hinata-chan. I wanted to surprise you"

Not able to speak, nor do much of anything much to her embarrassment as people were laughing, though not really at Hinata, More along with her situation, Hinata stayed quiet just able to nod almost imperceptibly.

"I think that means you surprised her Naruto." Sakura said causing Naruto to smile as he put a hand behind his head and grinned fox like. "Well, that was the point Sakura-chan." he said before looking to Hinata.  
"Now, as my gift to you I'll do anything you want. And, don't worry I don't mind in the least Hinata-chan"

Hinata managed another nod still too shocked and embarrassed to say anything. Immediately though she thought of what she could do. Now, if only she could manage the courage to ask.  
After a long moment of silence Hinata spoke up slowly. "P-Please N-N-N-Naruto-kun. All...Al I-I-I want from you is..." Hinata paused unable to go on.

Seeing this Naruto bent down and whispered to her. "Tell only me if you want Hinata-chan. Wishes are supposed to be secret after all"  
Hinata nodded suddenly finding a bit of courage. So, smiling slightly she whispered in Naruto's ear.

Smiling like a fox again Naruto nodded hearing her wish and just simply whispered. "Sure." to her much to Hinata's relief.  
It took a while for the party to be over but finally Naruto granted Hinata's wish. Once it was over the two of them could be seen walking home together Naruto holding a flushed Hinata's hand as they walked through the late night a smile on both their faces.

Skiergirl-There. Happy Birthday Hinata-chan. I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope everyone enjoyed reading as well.


End file.
